Lawyers Got Served
by AWYN
Summary: Certain lawyers got served. Will they make it or break it? Oneshot/complete. Featuring OCs.


**Disclaimer:** none of the characters belong to me except original ones made up by the author of this fan fiction. 

The following fan fiction is based on the "You Got Served" movie. It's not a parody.

* * *

**Lawyers Got Served**

Date: August (day 1) Location: Prosecutor's office; Underground parking lot

**Phoenix:** Listen, Edgeworth. You have to know this. 

**Edgeworth:** Wright, I don't to hear it. 

**Unknown:** There you are. 

**Unknown 2:** We've been looking for you.

**Edgeworth:** Excuse me but who are you?

**Unknown:** Don't tell me you forgot!

**Unknown 2:** We work in the prosecutor's office too. 

**Edgeworth:** Whatever. I have to go. 

**Unknown: **Not so fast, pretty boy. 

**Unknown 2:** You owe us big time.

**Edgeworth:** What have I done wrong to you? 

**Unknown: **Damn! Not only you forget names but events too? Ridiculous! 

**Unknown 2:** Did you forget the time you were given the "King of Prosecutors" award? We waited this for years! 

**Unknown:** Not to mention that you're the chief prosecutor's pet. After all, you're the big guy with 'perfect' record. And trained by 'perfect' mentor. Who was that? That old guy….

**Unknown 2:** That Von Karma sucka. The one who was guilty in a murder. He was such a sucka. 

**Edgeworth:** How dare you? You should have more respect. 

**Unknown:** Oooh I'm scared…. The whole prosecutor's office always look down on us. They give all the cool cases to you while we're given nothing. 

**Unknown 2:** ….sometimes very boring cases no one cares about. They toss you all the privileges cuz you were some prodigy that started early. We know about your little tricks, man. 

**Unknown:** Your era of 'perfection' and 'fanciness' will soon be over. We will duel in a death match. 

**Unknown 2:** A break dance contest to be exact. 

**Unknown:** To show you we aren't joking…. _-snaps finger-_

**Phoenix:** Amazing…

**Unknown: **Miles Edgeworth, you got served. 

**Phoenix:** Oh-oh! Edgeworth….

**Unknown 2:** Now we take our leave. But before we do that, lets us give you a name refresher. I'm Rocky Sid.

**Unknown: **And I'm the hot and sexy, Nancy Shoe. Later, ruffle boy. 

**Phoenix:** E-Edgeworth, you just got served. You know what this means?

**Edgeworth:** Wright, it's just a bad joke. They're typical prosecutors jealous of my success. 

Date: August (day 2) Location: Outside the courthouse

**Phoenix:** Today was a rough trial. 

**Maya:** Tell me about it, Nick.

**Unknown 3:** Why is it Phoenix Wright, THE ace attorney? 

**Phoenix:** Excuse me but who are you? 

**Unknown 3:** How come you don't know your fellow lawyers? Anyway, I'm Lucas Sparda. 

**Phoenix:** That's nice. Well I gotta go….

**Lucas:** Not so fast, spikes. It took me forever to find you. If I were prosecutor, I face you in court. 

**Phoenix:** Huh?

**Maya:** Nick doesn't want to talk to you. Beat it, loser. 

**Lucas:** You ain't my interest so beat it, kid. 

**Phoenix:** Maya….Sorry I have to leave…

**Rocky:** Hey Lucas! Was up?

**Nancy:** Yo Lucas! 

**Lucas:** Rocky! Nancy!

**Nancy:** Hey it's the spiky guy who was with Edge-less yesterday. 

**Rocky:** Did you know he got served?

**Lucas:** No way! You're firkin' joking! 

**Nancy:** Nope. He got served.

**Lucas:** Let me join you! This is my last chance to defeat Edgeworth after losing to him in court. I fought him twice and I lost. I became his laughing stock. Now he will sense my fury. 

**Rocky:** Alright that equals three. 

**Lucas:** Wait a sec. This ain't unfair without no pair. Phoenix Wright, you just got served. 

**Maya:** Nick! 

**Nancy:** Now we have a team. That's nice. 

**Edgeworth:** You two again….

**Lucas:** Yo, Edgeworth! Remember me, Lucas Sparda, spunky defense attorney who lost twice against you? The last one laughing shall be me when I beat cha ass. Last one standing laughs the best. 

**Nancy:** Now we have a complete team of three people. You and spiky hair just got uneven. 

**Edgeworth:** Wright….

**Rocky:** Next event will be at the Sunshine Coliseum within six weeks. That's one complete month, baby. Just enough for training. That is if YOU train at all…. Come on guys. Let's leave. 

**Nancy:** See you in six weeks, lamers. 

**Lucas:** Six weeks will be judgment day. Prepare yourself for your doom. 

**Maya:** Nick! Edgeworth! You just got served. You have to duel them. You can't turn back! When someone tells you that you got served, you have to accept their challenge. 

**Phoenix:** We have no other choice huh, Edgeworth?

**Edgeworth**: Why me? 

**Phoenix:** Six weeks isn't enough. How are going to train in such short time?

**Maya:** Well I can refer you to a certain person….

Date: August (day 3) Location: Some loft

**Edgeworth:** Are you sure this is the place? 

**Phoenix:** Sure I'm sure. Though this looks like a garbage dump. 

**Unknown 4:** Yo! Yo' those guyz that Missy Fey refer me to. 

**Phoenix:** Are you T.J. Kass? 

**Kass:** The one and only, man! I learned that you guyz got served and need some training. However….

**Phoenix:** However what?

**Kass:** You got six weeks of training and you ain't ready for it. You're not even dressed well. Also you need an extra partner. Namely a woman. 

**Edgeworth:** What? 

**Kass:** That's right, my man. No woman 'n no proper attire equals no training. 

**Edgeworth:** Why not settle with another man?

**Kass:** Cuz ppl will think you're fags. You need a woman to even out. Get that lady here by tomorrow. Same place. Same time. 

**Phoenix:** Ah crap….where we can find a woman….? I think I got it. 

**Edgeworth:** What, Wright…? Oh I see what you mean. 

Date: August (Day 4) Location: Some park

**Phoenix:** But you have to….

**Franziska:** Don't you get it, Phoenix Wright. No means no. Now out of my way. 

**Phoenix:** Franziska…

**Nancy:** Oh my! Look at this: daddy's little princess with spiky prince. Unusual of you. 

**Franziska:** I know you. You're from the prosecutor's office.

**Nancy:** Good. Unlike that forgetful ass of a brother you have…or should I say lover?

**Franziska:** Humph! 

**Nancy:** You aren't even related. Oh that's right! Your papa sucker raised him. That's why he got all the praise from the prosecutor's office. Including you. You so-called prodigy that began at young age. Unless you were blackmailed….

**Franziska:** Take that back. 

**Nancy:** Shut up, bitch! No kid becomes prosecutor that young. Your papa made you to. No wonder you're his little princess. He made his child prosecutor to further his legacy. And of course the child does the same thing her lame dad did. Even if it meant to cheat to get those "perfect" victories. No wonder you're family is this famous, woman. You even get the nerve to carry a whip to act like all bad ass but you're nothing but shit. 

**Franziska:**_-cracks whip-_ No one insults the Von Karma name! 

**Nancy:** Ooh...now I'm so scared of a child and her whip. Lady Karma, you just got served. I will await for the duel in six weeks. That is if you princess can spread your legs wide. Hahahaha! And now I take my leave….

**Phoenix:** Franziska, you heard that! You got served! You have to accept their challenge. That was the one I'm telling you about. The big challenge. You have to do this. Come we will go to that place.

**Franziska:** What place?

**Phoenix:** Our training room of course. 

Date: August (day 4 part 2) Location: Some loft

**Franziska:** Disgusting. This looks like a garbage dump. Miles Edgeworth? 

**Edgeworth:** Franziska!

**Franziska:** What are you doing here?

**Edgeworth:** Warming up for training with Wright. 

**Franziska:** What?

**Phoenix:** Get dressed, von Karma.

**Kass:** Hey you brought a woman.

**Franziska:** Who the hell are you?

**Kass:** T.J. Kass, your break dance trainer for the next six weeks. 

**Franziska:** Break dance? I don't know that the hell is that but I'm out of here.

**Kass:** Oh no, little missy. You got training to do.

**Phoenix:** Franziska, did you forget that you got served? 

**Franziska:** I don't care if I got served! 

**Phoenix:** Franziska, you were insulted. Would you just stand and do nothing?

**Franziska:** Well on the other hand, she did bad mouth the Von Karma name. I feel that I have to strike back at her.

**Kass:** Then it's settle. Let's begin training now! 

Date: August (day 5) Location: Some loft

**Kass:** Step, pivot. Step, pivot, Step, pivot…..

**Phoenix:** Come on! Let's get to the break dancing already! 

**Kass:** Basics first. Now continue. Step, pivot….

**Franziska:** Wait a minute? What kind foolish music is that?

**Kass:** Hip hop.

**Edgeworth:** Black people music? Are we going to dance to THAT?

**Kass:** Yeah. For the next six weeks, you will be practicing to that music. You'll be used to it by the breakdown. 

**Edgeworth:** Forget it. I'm not going to make fool of myself dancing to that thing. 

**Kass:** You need that music to dance it. What other music? Mozart? Get out of here! 

Date: August (day 10) Location: Some loft

**Kass:** For today's lesson, we will be doing flips and somersaults. 

**Edgeworth:** Are those dangerous?

**Kass:** Not really if you get used to it. 

**Franziska:** But the risk is still high. 

**Kass:** Well you can't limit yourself to just moving and standing. You got wow your audience if you want to win. And by that, you have to learn to do somersaults. Let me show you some special moves of mine. -_performs-_

**Edgeworth:** ….that is unusual….

**Phoenix:** I got used to it…. -_hand walks- _

**Franziska and Edgeworth:** …..

**Phoenix:** What?

(6 weeks later)

Date: September Location: Sunshine Coliseum (pre-show) 

**Phoenix:** I can't believe people pay to see this.

**Larry:** Niiiiick! I can't believe it! You break dance! You gotta be joking right!

**Edgeworth:** Can't you see, Larry, that we are going to perform? 

**Larry:** I KNOW THAT! Heck! Even Franzy is your crew. I'll be rooting for her the most. She'll be the ideal model for my upcoming sequel of the Franzy Whip Splash Slash picture book. The first one was an absolute success…… OW! _-whipped-_

**Franziska:**Don't get carried away. 

**Gumshoe:** You guys are going to fight them, right? You gotta win this, pal! You know I got served once against those guys and I lost. Those guys are champion when it comes to break dancing. They won ten times in a row. They never lost once. They're lawyers by day and by night they perform at clubs. What's the name of your crew? Theirs is LRC.

**Edgeworth:** LRC? 

**Gumshoe:** Because of their names: **L**ucas,**R**ocky, Nan**c**y.

**Phoenix:** I see….. I know. POV! It sounds cool. 

**Edgeworth:** Point of view? 

**Phoenix:** No. POV from our names: **P**hoenix, Edgew**o**rth,**V**on Karma. 

**Maya:** Hey Nick! You're gonna make those guys get served! Are you sure you aren't overdressed for the competition? 

**Phoenix:** That's just to start, Maya. 

**Maya:** Oh I get it….

**Pearl:** It's so exciting. I get to see Mr. Nick dance on stage to some music I don't know. You gotta win this, Mr. Nick. For your beloved Mystic Maya's sake. 

**Maya:** Come on, Pearly. Let's find a seat. Good luck to the three of you.

**Pearl:** I wish you three good luck and happiness. 

**Gumshoe:** I'll be rooting for the three of you. I know you guys can do it! 

**Phoenix:**Come on, guys. Let's make a pact. 

**Edgeworth:** Although this contest is pointless, I can't let anything go away. 

**Franziska:** That woman insulted the Von Karma name. It's my turn to strike back. 

**Phoenix:** Alright guys. Let's go! 

Showdown

**SJ:** Welcome! Court is now in session for the team trial of opposing lawyers! They will object against one another not in the courtroom but in the floor arena. Not with logic but with break dance. The winning team will take away a $100,000 prize and a trip to any of the Caribbean islands. 

**Phoenix:** OMG! _-drools-_

**Edgeworth:** I can't believe it! 

**SJ:** On this side, the ten time winning champion: LRC! _audience claps _And on this left side, the newbie opposing side: POV _audience mild applause_

**Phoenix:** We're so dead……

**Franziska:** ….

**SJ:** Alright contestants! We want a fair duel. A jury panel of six will observe all your movements. The Supreme Judge (me) will decide the ultimate verdict. Now show the audience your one and only evidence: your movements. Go! 

_-Generic hip-hop music is played in background. LRC take initiative- _

LRC members begin their sync with simple and generic steps that build tension among the audience as well as the POV team. The music suddenly stops and LRC trio freezes their pose. The music restarts now with more intensity. LRC trio intensifies their movements as they shake their body over and over. They step back as the POV team step further in the arena.

The POV team begin with simple and slow arm swinging until suddenly they fall to the floor. They remain like this for a second until Phoenix jumps up kneeled with the heavy beat of the music. He gets up fully, stomps the floor and somersault before standing back up pointing out his finger in "objection" to the opposing team. Edgeworth and Franziska get up kneeled but they circle around the floor with the balance of their arm then freezing in a sitting pose shocking the audience, the jury as well as the LRC. 

Rocky now begins his first solo step. He begins slowly removing his business suit ala strip tease as girls scream for him. Then he completely removes his suit to reveal navy sweat pants and a sleeveless black t-shirt. Then he drops to the floor, spins and stands up in front of Edgeworth, who's shocked. 

**Phoenix:**_-whispers- _Edgeworth, it's your turn.

**Edgeworth:** Honestly, I didn't want to do this…

Edgeworth begins his first solo with a generic waltz dance then he spins and bows before proceeding with the removal of his suit. He starts by slowly removing his outer wear, then his vest as he moves side by side. Girls scream for him as his does his faux strip tease. Then he removes his white shirt and his cravat falls to one of the female panel jurists. He removes pants too and thus reveals a red-white strip sweat pant. And no he's not shirtless. He's wearing a long sleeve ivory color sweatshirt. Free of formal wear, he begins his series of hand walk and somersaults. He frequently cross his legs as he walks upside down before landing back up. Then he steps back as Lucas takes his turn. 

Lucas rips completely his business suit to reveal a sleeveless shirt with military fleece pants. He intensifies his moves in a way that shocks the entire arena. He begins his signature move: by dropping himself to the floor and continuously spinning on the floor with the balance of his head. The audience wows in excitement. He finally gets up ending his signature move and steps back as Phoenix takes his turn.

Phoenix starts removing his tie first off (it falls to Maya's hands). Then he rips his suit completely to reveal a blue tank top with blue darker blue fleece pants like the color of his suit (in fact they camouflage his suit). Then he breaks in with his own version of the floor spinning combined with fast leg crossing until he closes in and jumps back up pointing his objection finger to Lucas shocking him out. The audience is amazed at Phoenix's movements. Now he steps back for Nancy's turn. 

Nancy walks closer to the arena and removes her business suit the way men root for her. She reveals a black strip sweat pant with a white tank top. She starts her booty shaking and swinging her arms all over like an Octopus. Then she breaks to the floor and does a small kneeled somersault. She gets up kneeling once more with her right leg extended. She backs up for Franziska's turn. 

Franziska steps further in the arena and begins her usual bow to literarily rip her suit apart by revealing a sports bra with color similar to her broach and a dark navy plain capri. Men focus their complete attention to her as they root harder. She begins with a backflip then she gets back up kneeling and then she stands straight right up before doing a mini-series of midair semi-acrobatic backflips and finally landing back to her side of the POV team. Men scream and root uncontrollably for her. Jurists are impressed. The LRC feel that they're losing advantage so they begin their final series of steps with flips, backflips and somersaults in between. The jurists no longer seem impressed because they're mesmerized with POV's unusual dance movements. The POV step in with their own movements combined with fast steps, flips, midair flips and unusual acrobatic somersaults. The audience is amazed more than ever. POV's constant six week training is beginning to pay off. The trio end their movements by popping in front of the LRC trio individually, whom each begin to get angry. Then the POV jumps back to their side striking a pose as the music ends. The claps of the audience roars the entire arena that can be heard from even outside. 

**SJ:** That wraps up for today's trial. Let's see the what the jury panel has to say. 

All jurists agree with POV. 

**SJ:** I agree with the jurists. The verdict is decided: POV is our new champion! That is all. Court is adjourned. _-audience claps the hardest-_

**Phoenix:** A-Amazing…..

**Edgeworth:** We won…

**Franziska:** We did it….

**All three:** YEAH! -_hugs-_

One of the jurists come in to give the trio their check as their eyes open-wide with the large check with the money. Maya, Pearl and Gumshoe come in to congratulate the new champions. 

**Maya:** Yay Nick! You did it! _-hugs Phoenix- _

**Pearl:** You were so awesome, Mr. Nick. Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. Von Karma were also great. It was like living a dream. No it's better than a dream. It was real. 

**Gumshoe:** I knew you guys could do it! You beat those LRC fair and square. 

**Larry:** You guys are the beeeeeeeeeeeest….. _-sniff – tosses self to hug the trio- _

**Kass:** Never as a teacher I felt so proud in my life. 

**Edgeworth:** Kass... _-the four of them mutual hug- _

**Rocky:** This is bullshit, man!

**Lucas:** My last chance to beat Edgeworth screwed! 

**Nancy:** This ain't over yet. 

**Phoenix:** But it is.

**Franziska:** Foolish loser you are. Foolish loser you remain.

**Edgeworth:** For the first time, you lawyers got served.

**Pheonix:** Yep served.

**Frazniska:** Foolishly Served. 

**LRC:** GRRRRRR…..! _-walks away angrily-_

**Audience:** SERVED! SERVED! SERVED...! 

The audience continues to root for the new champions as the new champs embrace their victory. 

End.


End file.
